Laboratory
This page is run by Twolegs and is owned by Luna! To become a scientist or add in a cat to roleplay, leave a message on the talkpage! You walk into a mysterious laboratory where you see many cats held in cages. The cats don't seem afraid or angry, though, for the know that they will all get out at least once during the day. On an examination table, you see a blue-gray tabby tom with bluejay wings and blue eyes being examined by two scientists, one with red hair and green eyes, and the other with black hair and blue eyes. Another scientist, this one with waist-length dirty-blonde hair and protuberant silvery-gray eyes, rushes over to you. "Greetings," she said in a distant, dreamy voice. "I am Luna, the head scientist here at this laboratory. Here, we take the DNA of normal cats and fuse it with the DNA of either one of the other cats, with other animals, or even with plants. Due to our experiments, we have discovered that we can revive dead cats if we inject them with the DNA of a living animal or plant. Would you like to view our genetically altered cats?" ''The Scientists; Characters in italics are interns. Luna - Lanky, beautiful, dreamy, slender, long-limbed, distant, mysterious, truthful, female scientist with wavy, waist-length dirty-blonde hair, protuberant silvery-gray eyes, a distant, dreamy voice, and an air of dottiness around her. Head scientist. Roleplayed by Dove. Charlie - Medium-tall, skinny, mellow, gentle, sweet, young, kinda shy, male scientist with messy raven-black hair, and calm, brilliant, soft, sky-blue eyes. Second in command. Roleplayed by Dove. Blaise - Short, stocky, beautiful, fiery, hyperactive, female scientist with shoulder-length, curly red hair, often worn back in a ponytail held in a lime-green scrunchie, and bright, vivid, brilliant green eyes. Healer for the cats. Roleplayed by Dove. Mason - Muscular, young, slender, slightly wolf-like, male scientist with unruly brown hair, unusually large canine teeth, and warm, inviting, soft brown eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Frank - Young, thin, nervous looking, shy, bony, delicate, very smart, quiet, observant, male scientist with soft, usually slightly tangled and ruffled from sleeping at random times and places, fluffy black and blonde hair, small, long fingered hands, a long scar on his face extending the length of his cheek, and alert, bright, observant, soft bright green eyes with flecks of orange near the pupil. A newer scientist. He has narcolepsy. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Marina -Young looking, pretty female scientist with spiky black hair that looks wet and blue eyes. Often feels unappreciated, and does paperwork for the Lab. Roleplayed by Phoenix. ''Hime - Elegant, slender, lanky, young, looking no older than thirteen or fourteen, intelligent, soft-voiced, quiet, shy, nervous, dramatic, female scientist with slightly curly light brown hair tipped in blonde that goes just past her shoulders, which is often worn in pigtails tied with indigo ribbons, soft features, a small frame, braces with indigo bands, indigo glasses, and beautiful, elegant, cloudy, blue eyes with a very very faint brown hint to them. Unusually smart for her age; 14 years old. Roleplayed by Dove. Sirius - Dramatic, shy, gentle, small, intelligent, lanky, appearing no older than thirteen or fourteen, soft-vioced, quiet, nervous, slender, young, elegant, female scientist with long, jet-black hair that goes to her mid-back, a few shorter curls framing her face, a few braids with green and purple ribbons woven in, soft features, a small frame, braces with alternating green and purple bands, and elegant, beautiful, gentle, dark, sapphire-blue eyes. Unusually smart for her age. Hime's twin; 14 years old. Roleplayed by Dove. Russet: Small, skinny, almost birdlike young woman, with auburny-russet hair and pale gray eyes. Often mutters gene sequences under her breath. Elise - Slender, lanky, yet small-boned, tiny, short, sensitive, dramatic, not very athletic, long-limbed, intelligent, loud, yet nervous, young, shy, no older than thirteen, music-loving, soft-featured, gentle, loyal, caring, female scientist with medium-short honey-brown/dirty-blonde hair with lighter blonde highlights that is somewhat wavy, a very small frame, soft features, long, thin, weak arms, slightly broad shoulders compared to her small frame, and calm, sparkling, slightly almond-shaped, gentle blue-gray eyes with a thick ring of gray at the edge of the iris, fiery yellow flecks around her pupil (so her eye resembles a solar eclipse), and a few very hard to see green, slightly tinted with gray, flecks between her pupil and the yellow flecks. Hime and Sirius's best friend; 13 years old. Roleplayed by Dove. Eliana - long-legged, tall, lean, pretty, tan-skinned, young women, no more than 16 years old, with brunette-and-red hair streaks through her pretty light brown-golden hair, often in a ponytail tied with a purple scrunchie, and has blue eyes. Studies the behavior of ressurected cats and takes care of them. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Patrick - Young, no older than eleven, small, yet lanky, long-limbed, shy, nervous looking, intelligent, sensitive, athletic, music-loving, thin, skinny, random, loquatious, happy, kind, cheerful despite a rough past, male scientist with neat, short brown hair, a few thin streaks of black and blonde in his hair, large hands with long, nimble fingers, and happy, cheerful, bright, sparkling blue eyes that shine with a few scattered gray streaks and spots. 11 years old. Roleplayed by Dove. Irisian, or just Iris - Playful, energetic, cheerful, loving, short, pretty, tan-skinned girl, with blue hair with streaks of blue, and unusual violet eyes. 12 years old. Cousin to Eliana. Incredibly smart for her age. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Lavini - Young, no older than 10, pretty, music-loving, imaginative, happy, kind, bright, cheerful, slightly lazy, small, female scientist with shoulder-length, pale creamy-blonde hair, usually kept in a pony tail with two locks hanging free, small, long-fingered, delicate hands, and large, soft, pale blue eyes with flecks of green. Roleplayed by Elorisa. ''The Altered Cats; Bluebell - Young, undersized, thin, shy, nervous, klutzy, soft-furred light blue-gray she-cat with a faint white mass of stripes on her back, small, pale blue flowers on the tips of her ears, tail, and nose, small vines falling randomly on her pelt, flower petals scattered through her fur, and pale blue eyes, one of them more green than the other. Infused with Bluebell flower DNA. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Jayfeather - Slender, feathery, wiry, bird-like, mottled, handsome, fluffy, muscular, long-legged, undersized, soft-furred, arrogant, short-tempered, light, blue-lavender-tinted, gray tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip, a black muzzle rimmed in white fur, two small, feathery bluejay wings atop his shoulders, a long, feathery tail, and pale, cloudy, blind, light, sky-blue eyes rimmed in black fur. Infused with bluejay DNA. Roleplayed by Dove. Silver: Silver-and-white she-cat with pale gray eyes, and silver birdwings with darker bars. Infused with the DNA of a snowy, great gray, and flammulated owl. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Shove: Lithe, small, dark brown creamy brown tom with amber eyes. Infused with the DNA of a sparrow. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Laburnum: Golden-cream she-cat with coppery fur tips, and gold birdwings with copper feathertips. Infused with the DNA of a gold sebright. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Prudence - Elegant, fluffy, strikingly beautiful, slender, long-haired, silky-furred, tiny, shy, easily scared, gentle, faithful, graceful, pale milky-cream she-cat with white paws, thick, soft, ruffled fur, a long, even softer-furred tail with a soft, tufted black tip, small, neat ears with soft tufts on them, two small antennae coming out of her forehead, two large, long, butterfly wings that are golden-brown on top with black spots and lines and orange-brown, brown, and tan on the bottom with black lines and distinctive silver and black spots, and elegant, glassy, beautiful bright green eyes. Infused with the DNA of an Oregon silverspot butterfly. Roleplayed by Dove. Faithflower - Beautiful, slender, fluffy, elegant, faithful, delicate, silky-furred, long-haired, long-legged, tiny, young, gentle, graceful, dark red-brown she-cat with one black paw, whtie ear tips, a silver tail tip, thick, soft, ruffled fur with rose petals scattered through it, roses on her ear tips, tail tip, nose, and a few on her paws, thorns on her legs, and glassy, glittering, beautiful, warm silver eyes. Infused with rose DNA. Roleplayed by Dove. Featherheart - Strikingly beautiful, calm, fluffy, silky, feathery furred, gracefull, brave, lithe, silver tabby she-cat with white tabby patches shaped like feathers and fluffier paws, chest, underbelly and a plumy, feathery, light tail, short, sharp fangs and claws and calm, silvery-blue eyes rimmed and flecked with darker silvery-blue. She seems to float when she walks and her voice is soft and light. Her eyes turn red when shes mad or annoyed. When she is mad or annoyed her temper is very fiery and mean. Injected with the DNA of a feather. Roleplayed by Aspen. Bearstrike - Very big, muscular, strikingly handsome, bear like, strong willed, long clawed, bold, proud, long fanged, strong, powerful, thick, short furred, dark brown tom with a scar over his left eye, a scar on his sholder and a scar down his spine and lighter flecks and bold, strong, dark amber eyes flecked with darker amber. Injected with the DNA of a bear. Roleplayed by Aspen. Lionblaze - big, lean, long-legged, muscular, golden tabby tom with thin, neat stripes lining his body in a zig-zag pattern, a tabby "M" on his forehead that contains a light green tint, dark, rusty, ginger paws and tail-tip, violet-tinted ears, long claws, and big wings that share traits to a sparrow, and dark, blazing, mysterious, amber eyes. Ressurrected by being infused with Leopardwind's DNA mixed with that of a sparrow's. Hopelessly searching for his lost love, Cinderheart, and his kits. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Leopardwind - large, hefty, lightning quick, silver-gray tabby tom with pure white stripes, a pelt dotted with black-and-brown spots, like a wild cat, golden tabby patches, tufts of raggedy fur sticking out, and dark amber-brown eyes that glimmer with curiousity. Altered with both leopard and cheetah DNA. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Morrigan - Small, seductive, slender, beautiful, confident, vain, concieted, soft-furred, pure black she-cat with soft, long fur, pale greenish-gray and purplish-gray tips to her fur, pale purplish-gray legs with darker, bat-shaped patches on them, sandy-gray patches, a narrow muzzle, two sets of large, black bat wings, one on her back, a smaller set on her head, long, sharp teeth, small paws, a long, fluffy tail, and soft, intense, seductive, alluring pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lilith - Small, bubbly, cute, curious, beautiful, confident, soft-furred, slender, pure black she-cat with ginger and blue-gray tips to her fur, darker blue-gray bat like patches in her pelt, a narrow muzzle, long, sharp teeth, medium-sized reddish bat wings, one set on her back, the other on her head, small, longer-furred paws, a long, sleek tail with a tufted tip, darker rings around her eyes, and bright, intense, amber eyes. Infused with the DNA of a Spectacled Flying Fox. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Bailey - Very small, confident, easily frightened, long-limbed, shy, nervous around unknown cats, slender, lean, fluffy, long-haired, brave, a know-it-all, intelligent, silky-furred, thick-pelted, skinny, scrawny, kind, gentle, bright-minded, slender, pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with soft, glossy, sleek fur, small, graceful paws, a fluffy, silky, plumy tail, a tuft of dark brown fur on her chest, white tips to her fur, long, muscular, pure white wings except for the wing tips, which are black, a long, narrow, pinkish-ginger muzzle, webbed, pinkish-ginger hind paws, and intelligent, bright, clear, calm, friendly, soft, pale, icy-blue eyes. Sister to Max; injected with the DNA of a Coscoroba Swan. Roleplayed by Dove. Max - Large, confident, courageos, brave, outgoing, intrepid, long-limbed, broad-shouldered, cocky, overconfident, muscular, fluffy, long-haired, thick-pelted, handsome, likeable, loquatious, sweet, kind, big-hearted, dark brown tabby tom with soft, messy, ruffled fur, large, heafty paws, a fluffy, soft, ruffled, plumy tail, a tuft of golden-brown fur on his chest, whtie paws, chest, underbelly, throat, muzzle, and tail tip, a black stripe from his forehead to his tail tip, and brave, kind, shining, clear, friendly, warm, sunset-colored, bright, glowing, radiant amber eyes. Brother to Bailey; injected with the DNA of a coyote. Roleplayed by Dove. The Unaltered Cats; Cats who are bolded cannot be altered. '''Janie - Gold she-cat with blue eyes. Formerly a Twoleg, changed into a cat. Roleplayed by Phoenix.' Madison - Beautiful, slender, graceful brown she-cat with extremely curly fur and green eyes with brown flecks in them. Was a former SolClan cat, now Marina's kittypet. Hangs around laboratory. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Destiny - Large, fluffy, sweet-faced, somewhat independent, muscular, broad-shouldered, sarcastic, handsome, innocent-seeming, bright ginger tom with darker flecks, white paws, a black muzzle and tail-tip, and glittery green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Aquaria - Beautiful, soft-furred, caring, cautious, strong, bold, short-haired, confident, jet black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Lexi - medium sized, beautiful, adorably sweet, caring, helpful, starred, honey-golden she-cat with long, flowing fur, but a shorter-haired face, soft, feathery ears, and dark amber eyes. Expecting an unknown clan cat's kits. Formerly a DawnClan cat, now Eliana's kittypet who hangs in the laboratory. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Emma - Slender, agile, a little stuck-up, kind, loquatious, bubbly, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, wavy-furred, slightly small, energetic, hyper, nice, friendly, ambitoius, loyal, faithful, truthful, intelligent, bright-minded, curious, yet uneasy around the unknown, very light golden-brown tabby she-cat with faded, slightly lighter and slightly darker tabby stripes, a soft, fluffy white underside to her pelt, pinky-gray paws, a pinky-gray spot on her muzzle, a long, sweeping, silver plume of a tail, and bright, gentle, friendly, intelligent, clear, alert, brilliant blue eyes. Was found abandoned at the side of the road in a cardboard box. Roleplayed by Dove. ''RPG Center; Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 ---- Elise heard pitiful mewing and faint sobs outside of the window. Opening it, she noticed two cats and a young boy outside. The cats were so skinny you could see their bones, while the young boy appeared to have been hurt pretty badly. "What happened?" she asked, moving a few strands of her dirty-blonde hair out of her face. The young boy looked up at her. "Long story," he managed to say between sobs of pain. "Could you help me and my cats?" "Of course I can." .::. "So what you're saying is," said Elise after tending to the young boy's multiple bruises and small cuts, "your house was destroyed by a tornado, your an orphan, these cruel boys at the orphanage beat you up, and you've been wandering the woods for the past half-hour?" The boy nodded. "And your name is?" "Oh, right," said the boy. "It's Patrick." "Okay Patrick. I'll speak to Luna about allowing you to stay. You would work as another intern scientist alongside me and my best friends, Hime and Sirius." Patrick's eyes widened in happiness. "Yes! I'm sure my cats, Bailey and Max, would like a place to stay." .::. "I think it's a wonderful idea if Patrick and his cats stay," said Luna, smiling at the thought of a new scientist. "Elise, you can show him around and introduce him to the others." .::. "Patrick, these are the other two intern scientists and my best friends. The brown-haired one is Hime, and the Black-haired one is Sirius." "Nice to meet you," said Patrick. The twins smiled. Kate; The Daredevil of Air 13:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank scratched the back of his head. "I was thinking Bat DNA for her. It looks like a good match." '.::.' "Who are you?" Bluebell asked, ears flattened to the back of her head. Morrigan smiled softly. "I am Morrigan." she said simply. '.::.' Frank looked up as Patrick and his cats came in. He let out a soft gasp. "You poor thing. What happened?" he asked, putting his hand infront of his mouth. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina looked up from doing paperwork. "Whoa," she murmured. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank ran a hand through his black and blonde hair, eyes showing all his worry for the boy. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elise quickly explained what happened to Patrick, while Patrick placed Bailey and Max in a cage together near Prudence. .::. Prudence looked up to see two new cats being placed in a cage near her. "Who are you?" she asked. The tom, a dark brown tabby, was the one who answered. "I'm Max, and this is my sister, Bailey." Kate; The Daredevil of Air 13:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madison opened one eye and yawned. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank sighed softly. "Oh you poor boy." he said breathily. '.::.' Morrigan looked over to were Max and Bailey were placed. "Hello." she mewed with a smile. "I'm Morrigan. Who are you?" she asked. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eep," Marina breathed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank clenched his hands into a fist. "I knew orphanages were cruel, but I've never seen this...." he said softly. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madison had listened and shuddered. "Yikes!" she meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell's pale blue-gray fur fluffed out as she heard Patrick's story. "Poor little boy. I don't know how he took it like he did, and still be a little happy..." Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie was listening and closed her eyes, sighing. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eliana came back in with a short girl with long, flowing, sky blue hair with neon purple streaks. "This is my stepsister, Irisian, but she prefers Iris. I hope you don't mind if she becomes my assistant. She's 12 years old and loves cats." she said sternly. Iris had a nice, yellow-and-pink top with blue flowers, and some navy blue skinny jeans around her skinny legs. "Hi! I'm Iris!" she said softly, gently walking over to the cats. Eliana pulled out a box. "Hey, Hime, can you look at these?" she yelled to her companion. "I found these two kittens lost by the Lab, I'm naming them Destiny and Aquaria. I believe their siblings, but I could be wrong. I need a gene test, and I want to infuse them soon. They're about 6 months old." she whispered. Dawn Before Dusk 14:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're getting a lot of cats," Marina noted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank nodded. "I wonder how many more we'll get." he mused, pursing his lips together. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madison pinned her tail down and washed it, only for it to flick her in the face somehow. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan sat down, glancing over at Madison. "Who are you?" she asked, green eyes curious. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Madison, a former Clan cat," Madison greeted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan tipped her head to the side. "Clan? What's that?" Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's a group of wild cats who live together and protect one another," Madison explained. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've heard of those!" mewed Bailey. "My mother told us stories about them when we were kits." Kate; The Daredevil of Air 14:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan tipped her head. "It sounds quite interesting." she mewed. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Destiny squeaked for milk. Eliana had been wrong: The kits were only 2 weeks old, and very large for their age. "Milk!" he cried. "Mama!?" Dawn Before Dusk 14:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell looked at the kits. "Oh you poor things." she mewed softly. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina stood up and hurried to get the milk for the kits. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank quietly walked over to where the kits were. "How did the kits ge-" He fell alseep before he managed to finish his sentence. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aquaria squirmed on her stubby little legs. "Mama!?" she cried desperately, looking for her mother. Dawn Before Dusk 14:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina returned with the millk. Madison managed to get in the box and lick the kits softly. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell sat up and padded over to the kits, licking them both on the ears softly, blue eyes darkenened with sadness. "Shush little kits, you're safe now." she murmured gently. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bailey's ice-blue eyes softened more than usual. She padded over to the kits, stroking them with her golden-brown tail. "It's okay, Destiny, Aquaria," she whispered. "You won't be harmed here." Kate; The Daredevil of Air 16:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie watched. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't be cruel to these kits. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank lightly picked Morrigan up, and placed her in the altering room. Softly stroking the green-gray tipped fur on her side, he picked up a small syringe of pale brown and black fluid. "It won't hurt a bit, Morrigan." he whispered softly, and injected the fluid into her side. The small she-cat slowly sprouted two pairs of bat wings, one on her back, the other on her head. On her back legs, purplish-gray fur sprouted, with darker, bat like patches. The purple-gray also started to tip her fur along with the green-gray. Morrigan also got sandy-gray patches scattered throughout her pelt. Frank smiled softly as the DNA of the Egyptian Fruit Bat succeeded with Morrigan. Gently picking up the she-cat once more, and placed her back in her cage. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 17:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Destiny curled instinctively by Bluebell, while Aquaria suckled gently the milk. Iris fed Aquaria gently through the bottle, even taking her out of the cage to curl the large kit in her arms. Eliana scratched her head. "How can kits, only two weeks old, get so big, so...fast?" she grumbled. She snapped her fingers when she realised a way to figure out. She hurried over to Marina. "Hey, Marina, can I have a DNA scan on these kits? They might be part fox, or even part wolf!" Dawn Before Dusk 20:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, but it's possible they may just be special," Marina responded. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell softly licked the little tom on his forehead. '.::.' A small black she-cat with bat wings softly fluttered into the Lab, through the window which Frank left open. Smiling softly, she remembered when she used to be here. Ah, memories. Morrigan looked up as the cat came in, eyes widening. "Lilith?!" she said, gasping. The she-cat nodded. "Yep! Hello, Morrigan! Long time no see." she said, smiling. "H-how do you have bat wings?" Lilith smiled. "I was altered here before, but left. Now, I'm back!" Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 21:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet tapped Eliana on the shoulder. "Mind if I do the scan? The system likes me." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 21:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How about we both do it?" Marina asked. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure." Russet picked up a kit. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 21:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina gently picked up the other. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet walked over to the machine and typed in her ID. It whirred, then accepted. She set the kit down on a table and drew out a syringe. "Sorry, little guy, but this is going to hurt a bit." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 21:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina patiently waited, holding the kit gently. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (They're part wolf.) Destiny, the kit Russet had picked up, squealed in mewled in pain. Aquaria heard the cries and squirmed around uncomfortably. Dawn Before Dusk 00:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan and Lilith gazed at each other uncomfortably, and Lilith gazed at Destiny, eyes wide with fear. "That poor little kit." she mewed sadly, amber eyes downcast. She flexed the smaller wings on her head, and restrained herself from fluttering over to the twolegs and stopping them. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 00:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina gently stroked Aquaria's flank, praying to whatever deity would listen to her to help these cats. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aquaria squirmed and tried to help her brother. Eliana gasped when she read the papers: These kits had wolf lines in them, but they're cats! She wondered for a moment, and then it hit her: They're good enough to put DNA in at such a young age! "Marina, this is a breakthrough! Ready the needles and the DNA samples...I'm doing some quick tests!" Dawn Before Dusk 19:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Say what? No, I think they're too young!" Marina admitted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 19:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, look at these papers! Part-wolf kits reach physical age at...2 1/2 weeks! It's amazing! I need to research more on this and maybe...you know what? I'm getting my cat from home, Lexi! She's expecting kits, and I'm not ever fixing her, so I can insert Wolf DNA and see if maybe I can produce kits like these beauties!" Eliana handed Marina the papers and darted out of the room. 10 minutes later, she cameback with a plump, beautiful cat withlong, flowing, golden fur. "This cat was born in the woods, and grew at a fast pace, and so did her first litter. Can she stay here for a while for tests?" Dawn Before Dusk 20:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Er, okay, but I suggest going over it with Luna first. We don't want to have another Janie accident," Marina suggested. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I will give away Lexi's litter probably, and her 2nd.) "It's 'kay. I'll talk to Luna about the breakthrough. I'm going to use the X-Ray to make sure I do the DNA injections correctly in each of Lexi's coming-soon kits. I can also bring another cat for her to mate, but he won't stay here, so when she has her kits, I can produce another litter for testing." And with that, Eliana got the needle and filled it with Wolf DNA. She used the X-Ray carefully and saw where one small kit was stirring. Carefully, she stuck it in Lexi's side gently and painlessly and into the kit's side. It stirred and shivered, growing slightly larger and staying that way. "See? The X-Ray went through fine!" Dawn Before Dusk 20:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina frowned. "I don't like this. Wolves are basically a canine species, and..." she sighed wearily. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know, dog DNA doesn't work. But if Wolf DNA didn't work, how would be have Destiny and Aquaria so huge for a two-week-old kit? And they'll mature in about 3 or 4 days, if my calculations are correct!" Dawn Before Dusk 20:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay. If you want to show Luna this is a breakthrough, write down your experiments," Marina suggested. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank played with a string on his coat. "But...the DNA might not work if it isn't natural. The wolf DNA for Destiny and Aquaria developed properly, but they're naturally like that, right?" he said nervously. "Because wolves are so close to dogs, and dog doesn't work, then wouldn't human-injected wolf DNA kill the kits?" Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 23:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "''That's why I'm worried!" Marina muttered. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank looked around nervously, afraid he'd offended anyone with his words. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 00:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, I need to finish my experiment." Eliana grumbled, grabbing the injections. "If they turn into wolf pups, I'll find a way to still get them homes, don't worry. She stuck in Robin DNA, then Snake Venom DNA, and finally, White-tailed Deer DNA. "Now, Lexi will soon have her kits, I'm sure." Dawn Before Dusk 20:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina frowned. "You should have waited until after they were born and 6 months old at least. Kits are not playthings," she grumbled. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm sorry, Marina, but Lexi is capable of probably thousands of litters, and I need the data for this test. I'm sorry if it seems rude towards you, but I now what I'm doing." Eliana said with a very stern tone. Iris frowned and scratched her head. Dawn Before Dusk 21:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina sighed and shook her head. "Just be glad Luna doesn't know yet. I won't tell her, but if she finds out..." she began before walking towards Madison. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If you haven't seen Prophecy Roleplay, Richtofen was captured by a twoleg and dumped here. Iris really loves cats, and hates to see them hurt.) Iris looked out the window to see a truck go by, throw out a net with a cat inside, and drive away. "NO!" she shrieked, running out the door. She ran, yanked off the mesh and gently picked up the frightened tom cat. Richtofen shuddered. He was shaken to the core. Where is my friends!? He shook his fur and realised he was in the so-called "Laboratory." "Help! My friends! They're in DANGER!" he shrieked as the twoleg girl put him in a cage. "NO NO NO! I NEED TO GET TO THE WOODS!" he shrieked. Dawn Before Dusk 21:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoa, dude, chill," Madison meowed. She padded up until she was below Richtofen's cage. "I'm Madison. Who are you?" ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- He growled, and then took a whiff in the air. "Hmm...I'm Richtofen. I can scent kittypet on you-vait. SolClan as vell. Former Clan cat? I'm looking for my friends! I vas kidnapped by a twoleg and ended up here...they're in grave danger! All ze forest is in danger! And if Glory kills zem...oh, no..." Iris ran to Marina. "Hey, Marina, I found this cat. In 10 minutes, as soon as he settles down a bit, can I alter him?" Dawn Before Dusk 21:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Er, I'd rather not. He might wig out on you when you try to alter him," Marina suggested. Madison's tail twitched. "Yeah, I'm a kittypet. I'll help you in whatever way I can," she meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Look, I think he's calmed down a bit. Watch, I'll show you." Iris began walking towards Richtofen. "Iris! Act cool, and if she brings you into the altering room, be cool about that, too!" Leopardwind whispered. "What altering room?" Richtofen growled, and Iris stuck her hand in to pet him. He mewed and rubbed against her welcoming greet, and she opened the cage. "Easy now, Easy now..." Iris crooned, and carefully picked up Richtofen. "Help. Me." he whispered, eyes wide and scared for a single second. "See, Marina? He's looking good now, huh?" Dawn Before Dusk 21:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madison facepawed. "Great StarClan, Leopardwind, seriously?" she muttered. She padded up to Iris and rubbed against Iris's leg. "Awww, how cute," Marina commented, "and no, I don't think he looks good." ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Pl-please! It's my only chance to do DNA alterations, I swear I won't beg again! Eliana wouldn't let me help alter any of her kits, and she's my cousin, too! I swear it'll only take a second! I read the Scientist manual 4 times to be sure! Please oh please let me alter him!" Dawn Before Dusk 21:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, but I will promise you that as soon as Madison has a mate, you'll get to alter your kits. I'm already looking at a cute tabby tom in the pet shop, so it will be quite soon," Marina promised. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Richtofen is supposed to get altered. I wanted him to be infused with Owl DNA. I sorta-kinda just got interested in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I read the author's other series, Wolves of the Beyond, which is super-awesome.) Richtofen sighed in relief at not having to be altered, until the Twolegs set him in the alteration room. "Marina, it's fine. Iris, you're inexiperienced at the moment and never altered a cat, but since I have, I'll do it for you. What kind of DNA were you looking into?" Eliana said quietly to soothe her cousin. "Um...I was thinking Barn Owl DNA, actually. It will fit him, as Barn Owls are very strong." "Okay." And with that, Eliana got the DNA needle, filled it, and injected it into Richtofen. Dawn Before Dusk 23:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank sighed. "Eliana, Iris was inexpirenced. Something could have happened to this cat." he said softly, yawning. "What if she used the wrong...-" He fell asleep before he could finish his sentance, soft snores being able to be heard. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 23:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Don't strike this post. They're not related in a cat-way...) Silver's ear was to the door, and she was listening hard. Laburnum padded up. "Watcha doin'?" Silver jumped. "You scared me! It sounds like I'll have a relative joining me soon..." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina frowned. "Since no one wants to take advice from the girl who does paperwork for us, I think I'll just cancel my favor to Iris and just do paperwork quietly," she decided through gritted teeth. She scooped up the paperwork she had and stormed into her office, Madison right behind her, and slammed her office's door shut as the two entered the office. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Eliana is ignorant at times. Sorry, Marina!) Richtofen leaped down and chased after Marina, knowing that obiviously, that twoleg had sense, but the twoleg slammed the door. "No! Please! Let me in!" he wailed, until Iris picked him up and put him in his cage again, locking it. He whimpered pitifully, and he felt like his back would pop. "Ow, ow, ow!" he growled throught gritted teeth, trying to scratch it. Leopardwind meowed, "Did you get DNA injections?" "Yes, mouse-brain! It was Barn Owl DNA!" Richtofen hissed, and then wings sprouted from his back at an instant. "Vhat the-oh, no!" he wailed. "No, no, no! This is a mistake! I need to get home! Ow!" His wings hit the top of the cage. He didn't know how to control them. They just sat there. "Zomeone! Help me escape! My friends are in danger!" he shrieked. Dawn Before Dusk 19:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Humans a tiny bit. And don't worry, it wasn't Iris's fault. Marina felt ignored and kinda...yeah.) Marina heard scratching at the door and opened it to see Iris putting Richtofen in his cage. Should she release Richtofen? "Madison, I promise I'll get that tabby tom tonight as soon as we go home if you do me a favor," Marina whispered. Madison nodded and darted to Richtofen's cage. Reaching up on her hind paws, she unsheathed her claws and picked at Richtofen's lock until the cage door swung open. Marina pretended she didn't she anything as she went to the bathroom. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen blinked in thanks and slinked down from the cage and towards Marina. Dawn Before Dusk 20:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan looked curiously at Richtofen, eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to escape so much? If your friends are wildcats like you, shouldn't they be able to take care of themselves?" she said, flexing her wings. "It's not like they're going to drop dead if you don't arrive right this insant." Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 21:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They might, though," Madison pointed out. Marina picked up Richtofen and murmured, "Run as fast as you can away from here," as she set him down on the windowsill. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 22:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen ran out the window, his wings flattened against his sides, darting into the bushes, when his friends were just...sitting there, devising a plan. "Er...hi?" he mewed. Dawn Before Dusk 22:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madison chuckled as she padded up to Marina. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 22:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Iris screamed. "My. Cat. Is. GONE!" Dawn Before Dusk 00:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He is? I set him on the windowsill so he could get a little more sunlight on his pelt, but he must've unlatched it," Marina admitted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 11:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet groaned. "That's five months worth of DNA samples!" Silver shrugged and lapped up some more seed. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 04:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh well. Not much we can do about it. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to head back to my office," Marina informed, picking up Madison and heading back into her office. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on, Silver." Russet sighed as she scooped up the gray she-cat. "Let's check those bird genes in you, shall we?" Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 23:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie snorted. She had seen Richtofen's escape. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 16:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (All types of canine DNA EXCEPT for any sort of dog breed works fine) Elise and Patrick walked into the room, with Patrick carrying Max and Elise carrying Bailey. They had just finished altering the two cats, and the alterations went fine. Bailey had been injected with Coscoroba Swan DNA, while Max had been injected with coyote DNA. "I'm still slightly suprised that coyote DNA worked fine," said Elise after she set Bailey down in her cage. "We've had issues with dog DNA before, so I was afraid that Max may suffer the complications of cats injected with dog DNA." "Well, though coyotes are canines, they are a different species," said Patrick after setting Max down next to Bailey. "That may be why it works." Sirius came in with an uneasy-looking golden-brown she-cat. "I found her alone in a cardboard box at the edge of the road," said the black-haired intern, gently stroking the cat. "I named her Emma." "It's sad what happens to these sort of cats," said Elise, her head hung. She then brought it up, her eyes burning. "They shouldn't be left in a cardboard box at the side of the road. They could be hit by a car or something!" Saïx; The Luna Diviner 15:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Exactly!" Madison muttered. "Agreed, Elise. I'm surprised people are like this!" Marina agreed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 15:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Featherheart stared blankly outside a window with Bearstrike next to her doing the same. "I want to get out of here...." Featherheart whispered sadly. Bearstrike nodded. "Me too." he mewed quietly. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 01:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emma hid in the corner of her cage that she, Bailey, and Max shared. She didn't like it here. Curious she may be, she didn't like see so many new faces in a new environment. Bailey padded over to her. "Something wrong, Emma?" she aske, her voice soft. Emma nodded. "I don't like it here, Bailey. Everything's so different." Bailey wrapped her tail around the pale she-cat. "It's okay, Emma," she said gently. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 15:16, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank looked up from his paperwork as a tall blonde woman entered the Lab. "...Lilandra." Frank said cooly. "What are you doing here?" Lilandra sighed. "I've come with Lavini. She can't stay with me anymore." Lilandra pulled a small creamy-blonde haired girl by the arm, and pushed her over to her father. "Take care of her, Frank." she said, and exited the Laboratory. Lavini looked up at her father. "H-hi.." she murmured, and Frank ruffled her hair. "You'll be staying at the Laboratory for now." Lavini nodded. "May I be a scientist, poppa?" she asked. Frank chuckled. "You can be an intern, love." he said. Lavini clapped her hands together. "Yay!" Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 18:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madison saw and padded over to Lavini. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 18:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leopardwind rubbed against Frank and Lavini's legs. Richtofen's Destiny...Maxis is a tricky liar... 18:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lavini smiled as she saw Madison. "Hi kitty." she said, eyes sparkling. She softly ruffled the fur on Leopardwind's head. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 18:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Destiny and Aquaria were big enough to eat actual food now. They munched away on their dry food, teeth cackling, when they noticed Frank with a new, young twoleg. "Who's that?" Aquaria squeaked, running to the edge of her cage. Eliana and Iris came in with another twoleg as well moments later. "This is my twin sister, Ana." Eliana introduced the girl. "She's Lexi's true owner, well, until she gave Lexi to me. She's in need of a job." Eliana explained. Destiny squeaked and ran up beside his sister, picking the lock so they could meet the strange twolegs. They were only 3 weeks old and the size of a 4 moon old kit. Aquaria jumped out of her cage and rubbed her against Frank's twoleg friend. "Hi! I'm Aquaria! Who're you?" Aquaria squeaked. Destiny rubbed against Eliana's twoleg. "I'm Destiny!" he squeaked. Richtofen's Destiny...Maxis is a tricky liar... 21:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madison purred happily. ---- Lavini scratched the top of Aquaria's head. "Hi kitty! Poppa, what's her name?" Frank smiled. "Her name is Aquaria." Lavini's pale blue eyes sparkled. "That's so pretty." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 23:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups